Work Relations
by BeyondDelusional
Summary: Brenda has a birthday coupon she wants to cash in. Written for Summer of Smut.


Prompts: dirty talking/ desk sex

Brenda was chewing on the end of her pen waiting for her team to leave for the day so she could call Sharon up to her office. Tonight was the night Brenda was going to cash in her birthday coupon: sex at work. Sharon had been clear the coupon came with stipulations. It had to be at night. Everyone on both of their teams had to have left the building. And it had to be in Brenda's office because her desk was bigger.

Brenda picks up the phone with the coupon in hand and dials Sharon's extension.

Sharon looks at the phone and sees it is Brenda so she picks up.

"Yes dear?"

"Are you done with everythin'?"

"Mhm I was just about to head out. Why?"

"Could you come up to my office pleaseeeee."

"Be there in a minute."

Sharon knows something is up. Usually when they leave together Brenda just meets her at her office since it's closer to their car. She takes note of the dark and empty murder room so she doesn't feel the need to put on her Captain Raydor mask.

Brenda sees her coming and gets up from behind her desk to meet her at the door to her office. She's already taken her sweater off so her arms are bare and her cleavage exposed. The only light in the office was her desk lamp which gave the room a nice glow.

"Hey baby." Brenda says with her accent thick and her intentions clear. She pushes Sharon up against her office door and starts to kiss her. Brenda's hands go to Sharon's waist and grip tightly to pull her close. Sharon is caught off guard by the kiss but she would never deny her girlfriends persuasive mouth.

Sharon smirks when they pulled away for air. She isn't even mad at Brenda for crinkling her blouse from where she grabbed her hips.

"I see someone wants to cash in another birthday coupon." She wraps her arms around Brenda's waist and pats her butt.

Brenda nuzzles into Sharon's neck and gives her a tight hug.

"Yes please." She confirms.

Sharon kisses the top of her head.

"I'm surprised you waited this long to cash in." Sharon says teasingly as they get the room ready clearing the desk of papers and closing the blinds.

"I was savin' the best for last." She says as she hops up on the desk with her legs crossed.

Sharon walks over to the big comfy desk chair and takes a seat. She licks her lips while she looks at her girlfriend, her Chief. Her breasts rising and falling with every breath. Her smooth legs just waiting to be pushed apart. Her blonde hair tousling down her back as it falls from her bun.

"God you're sexy." She tells her as she takes her hands and gently touches her thighs going back and forth, teasing her.

Brenda smiles and slowly parts her legs just a bit. Just enough to tease Sharon. She wonders if her girlfriend can tell she isn't wearing anything underneath her skirt.

"Please baby, I need you to touch me." Brenda pleads with an adorable little pout.

Sharon practically growls and digs her nails into Brenda's thighs.

"Where do you need me to touch you?" She asks with her voice low and husky.

Brenda's face turns red and she bites her lip.

"My pussy." She whispers as if she's never said that word before.

Sharon grips the blonde's knees and pushes them apart. She's surprised to see her girlfriend's smooth, wet center with nothing in her way.

"Oh my Brenda Leigh. So naughty." Sharon coos as she rucks up the skirt so she can spread those legs wide enough to accommodate her.

She takes her finger and gently slides it up and down Brenda's glistening center. Sharon loves how easily and quickly Brenda gets aroused. It makes spontaneous sex like this so much easier.

Brenda arches her back and moans softly.

"Ohhh yesss."

"Do you like when I touch you here?" She asks as she circles Brenda's clit gently.

"Yes baby. I love it." Brenda says as she grips the edge of the desk.

"Who owns this pussy?" Sharon pushes two fingers in once she's sure Brenda is wet enough for penetration.

"You do." Brenda groans out her thighs already quivering from pleasure.

"Good girl."

Sharon continues to thrust her fingers in and out of Brenda. Her other hand holds onto the small of her back. Brenda's hips are rocking back and forth seeking more from Sharon.

"Are you going to think of this the next time you have a meeting in your office? Think about how willing you were to spread your legs for me. How you begged for more from your subordinate officer?" Sharon picks up the pace with her fingers really pounding into Brenda.

"Yessss baby! I'll think 'bout this every time I step into my office. How I had you buried knuckle deep inside of me." Brenda thrusts her hips in time with Sharon's movements.

"Perfect. I can feel you squeezing my fingers. Are you getting close baby?"

"Mmmm yesss s'close."

"Your tight little cunt feels so amazing." Sharon tells her as she dips her head down to suck Brenda's clit in her mouth and flick it back and forth with her tongue.

"Sharonnnnn!" Brenda exclaims. She tangles her fingers in Sharon's hair and finds her release against Sharon's mouth.

Sharon fucks Brenda through her orgasm until she can tell the pleasure is too much for Brenda to handle. She licks her sex clean while Brenda pants heavily trying to recover. When Brenda opens her eyes she looks down to see a cheeky look on her girlfriend's face.

"That was amazin'." Brenda cups her cheeks and brings her up for a cum flavored kiss. She loves tasting herself on Sharon's lips. It's so erotic knowing how it got there.

"It really was. Now let's head home and maybe stop to get some food on the way there. I don't feel like cooking tonight." Sharon tells her as she helps Brenda fix her skirt.

Brenda stands on wobbly legs. She gets herself looking presentable although she does have a 'just fucked' smile on her face. And Sharon's hair is all kinds of mussed.

"Sounds perfect." Brenda says and places a soft kiss on her cheek as they get ready to leave her office.


End file.
